<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Art of Omega Ownership: How to Train a Traditional Mate in an Modern World by omegadeanlovesalphacas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060080">The Art of Omega Ownership: How to Train a Traditional Mate in an Modern World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas'>omegadeanlovesalphacas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>17 year old Dean, 27 year old Cas, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, But he won't really regret it, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Claiming, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Domestic Discipline, Dominance, Feminization, Kink meme story, Kink per Chapter, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Mild dubcon if you squint, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Punishment, Rules, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:08:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegadeanlovesalphacas/pseuds/omegadeanlovesalphacas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old omega Dean wants to be claimed by the librarian, 27 year old Alpha Castiel. But Castiel is a very traditional Alpha, he warns Dean that his omega will be put through very rigorous training. That his omega will be owned and obedient. So he assigns Dean a book to read, hoping that will make his expectations clear. </p><p>While the book might be a little scary, it's not going to dissuade Dean. But he won't truly know what it means to be trained until after Cas owns him and starts to put him through his paces. </p><p>[This is a kink-a-chapter fic, major smut starts chapter 3.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>732</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Warning!</b> This is an Alpha/omega kink fic. Expect more porn than plot, and lots of power imbalance between Cas and Dean. <b>Mind the warnings and kinks in the tags.</b></p><p>Each chapter will focus on different kinks. Kinks will be listed at the top of each chapter so you can easily skip a chapter with kinks you don't like and not miss much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean sat at a table at the library, pretending to read a book while his sharp green eyes tracked the librarian around the room. He knew he wasn’t really fooling anyone, but he didn’t really care. Dean knew the librarian’s schedule by heart, currently he was sorting through returned books at the front counter, and very shortly he would be putting them away on the shelves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The librarian’s name was Castiel, he was a very handsome Alpha, tall and radiating that certain aura Alphas carried. Dean had known Cas for a few years, but lately it was like looking at Cas with fresh eyes, and he’d taken to coming to the library every afternoon just to watch him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean was an omega, 17 and only a few months past his first heat. Lately he’d been struggling to focus on school, hurrying over to the library every afternoon and staying until closing. In health class he’d been warned that ‘fresh’ omegas can be a little Alpha obsessed, and his rather conservative teacher had encouraged the omegas in the class to follow that instinct and make themselves available to be claimed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At the time, Dean had scoffed at the idea of throwing himself at an Alpha in hopes of being taken as property. He’d imagined himself a more liberal omega, he’d play the field and not get tied down. Wear a neck guard so no Alpha could claim him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then he’d caught Castiel’s scent that first time, just a week after his heat, when he’d finally been able to scent him properly. And it smelled so good it made Dean weak in the knees. He’d barely resisted begging Cas to claim him on the spot. But he’d resisted, trying to hold on to some scrap of his dignity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The town was full of eligible Alphas, but the only one Dean had eyes for was Castiel. Dark hair, bright blue eyes, and 10 years Dean’s senior. Just watching the older man’s calm and collected demeanor was enough to make Dean swoon. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel started to push his cart of books towards the shelves, which as always would take him right past the table where Dean always sat. This was of course all by Dean’s design. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean straightened and tried his best to put on a pretty smile as Castiel passed him. “Hi, Castiel,” he said, his voice a little breathy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, Dean,” Castiel murmured, his eyes bright and a little amused, and as always Dean wanted to believe he saw interest there. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Castiel just kept walking past him, rolling the cart full of books over to the shelves. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean let out a frustrated huff. Castiel was clearly never going to make the first move, Dean was going to have to take things into his own hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean got up from his table and slipped through the book shelves, coming around from the back so he could approach Cas from the other side. This way he’d be hidden from the view of the rest of the library and they would be afforded a little privacy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean bit his lip and slipped up along side the alluring Alpha. “Hello, Cas,” he murmured. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel jumped, startled, and when he turned to look at Dean his eyes dilated wide and dark, an unmistakable sign of an Alpha’s interest. “Dean, you, uh, you shouldn’t be back here. It’s not appropriate.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean smiled and took a half step closer to the handsome Alpha, determined now that he was pretty sure he would get his way. “What if inappropriate is exactly what I had in mind?” He asked, raising his eyebrows in question. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel closed his eyes and let out a soft groan of frustration. “Dean. You do not know what you’re doing, or what fire you are playing with. You are too young.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean shook his head. “I’m not that young anymore, Cas. I had my first heat a few months ago.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know,” Castiel said, his voice deep and rough, and it seemed he was struggling to restrain himself. “You think you want me because you are young, but you don’t even know what kind of Alpha I am. You don’t know what you would be getting into.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s that?” Dean asked, cheeks flushed pink as he slipped a little closer.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel took a full step back. “I’m a traditional Alpha. From a very traditional family,” he said, his voice quivering softly. “When I take a mate he will be mine, fully owned and put through thorough training.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s eyes went big, his heart rate speeding up at the thought of Castiel training him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel seemed to struggle to step away from Dean, but he managed it, moving to pull a book off a nearby shelf. He handed it to Dean. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean read the cover. ‘The Art of Omega Ownership: How to Train a Traditional Mate in an Modern World.’ His cheeks turned a darker shade of red as he felt his body start to respond. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is what I want,” Castiel said, his voice rough as he pointed at the book. “I’ve trained for years for it, my family expects it.” He stepped back closer to Dean, his eyes bright. “You think you want me? Read that book. All of it. Then tell me again, if you truly still mean it.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas turned and walked away, leaving his cart of books abandoned. Dean could only stare at the book in his hands, stunned into silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Multiple emotions tugged at Dean at the same time. He was desperately curious about the book. He was also more than a little thrilled that Castiel seemed to return his interest. And he was a little scared to find out exactly what Cas meant by ‘traditional Alpha.’</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean took several deep breaths and straightened up, clutching the book close to his chest. He walked determinedly back to his table and picked up his bag, then marched right up to the check out counter where Cas now stood. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to check this out, please,” Dean said, full of determination and voice only quivering just a little. He put the book down with his library card slapped on top and slid it towards Cas. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas raised a dubious eyebrow at Dean but took the book and the card wordlessly, scanning them both before handing them back to Dean. “Enjoy your reading,” he murmured, an intense look in his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks,” Dean said, before his nerve started to crumble, and he quickly grabbed the book and his card and hurried out of the library. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Dean got home he hurried up to his room, the book hidden in his bag. He shut his door and locked it before climbing into bed and pulling the book out. He sat and just looked at the cover for a long moment. There was no images, just the title in large block text. He turned the book over and started to read the blurbs on the back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>A trained omega is a happy omega! Read what these omega scholars are saying about The Art of Omega Ownership:</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This book truly delivers, follow the step by step instructions and you will have a happy and perfectly obedient omega. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The author is an expert on omega training and it shows. The training in this book can turn even the most willful omega into the submissive and eager to please mate you always wanted.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>This book is so good that your omega will beg for more lessons. After following this book my omega is not simply comfortable in his place as my owned mate, but very happy and well settled. </em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean blushed and turned the book back over. He couldn’t believe this was the kind of stuff Castiel was into, he seemed like such a quiet Alpha. But he remembered his mother warning that the quiet Alphas were sometimes the most intense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean always thought he wanted to be an independent omega. Sure he wanted a mate, but he didn’t want an owner. Did he? Then why was the idea of <em>Castiel</em> as an owner making his heart rate pick up?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tentatively, Dean opened the book to the table of contents and started reading. </span>
</p><ol>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Introduction </span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Courting </span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Claiming</span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Expectations &amp; Discipline: Rules and Punishments</span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Basic Training: Toys and Chastity</span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Orgasm Training: Forced, Denied and On Demand</span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Acceptance of Submission: Public Domination</span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Acceptance of Purpose: Bondage and Sex Machines</span></li>
<li class="p1"><span class="s1">Acceptance of Ownership: Feminization and Objectification </span></li>
</ol>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s face bloomed bright red and his heart raced, and he slammed the book shut without reading the rest of the table of contents. It was an overwhelming amount of information, and to make it even more embarrassing, his cock was hard and he was definitely leaking. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean stared at the cover of the book for a long time, but the ache of need and his throbbing cock didn’t go away. Finally he caved, shoving his hand down the front of his pants and opening the book. He turned to the first chapter, stroking his needy cock as he read. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Courting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No major smut until next chapter, just lots and lots of tension and some hints of kinks to come.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean sat in the back row of his last class on the last day of the week. He wasn’t paying any attention to whatever the teacher was saying, he was watching the clock and trying not to squirm. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Under his desk he clutched the strap of his book bag. In it was <em>the book</em>. Dean had read the whole thing last night, cover to cover. It was an overwhelming amount of information and some of it was no less than shocking. But he’d also cum five times while reading it, unable to stop himself from imagining Cas doing all the things detailed in the book. Doing them to <em>him. </em>Repeatedly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dean Winchester.” The teacher’s voice broke through Dean’s distracted thoughts. “I’m sure you’re eager to go home, but please try to pay at least as much attention to me as you are to that clock.” She raised her eyebrows at him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean nodded, flushing faintly. “Yes ma’am, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But even though Dean started watching the teacher while she spoke, his mind remained with Castiel. The same internal debate was raging in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel was so hot, and he was even ready to admit that the stuff in the book was too. But was Dean ready give up his freedom and hand himself over to Castiel? To declare himself the property of an Alpha to own and enjoy?</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Something deep inside Dean <em>screamed</em> in want at the idea. It was like pandora’s box, the instinct was unleashed and he couldn’t rein it back in.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean was starting to understand why people spoke of their instincts as “their internal omega” or “their internal Alpha.” It was like having a whole other person inside him, with his own very intense needs. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And that omega wanted to be owned by an Alpha with a firm hand. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So the moment school was out Dean didn’t think twice. He clutched his book bag tight and took off on foot for the library. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">By the time he arrived Dean was a little out of breath, and he realized he’d been speed walking most of the way there. He stepped through the front doors and froze when he saw Castiel at the front desk, his sharp blue eyes on him immediately. The Alpha’s expression was curious and a little wary. And maybe a little hopeful. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean realized he could catch the Alpha’s scent from across the lobby, an intoxicating blend of rosemary and sage and something he couldn’t put his finger on. He’d been able to smell it before, but it was as if he was becoming more sensitive to it. The alluring scent tugged at his instincts and demanded things of him that he wasn’t sure he was ready for.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean knew he was blushing from how warm his face was. He felt naked standing there, knowing now what Cas wanted from him, and knowing how strongly he’d reacted to the ideas. He also knew he couldn’t let himself fall into the shy omega stereotype. He needed to be bold if he was going to convince Castiel to claim him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Dean straightened up and walked over to the front desk where Castiel stood. He pulled the book out of his bag and dropped it on the counter between them. “I read it,” he said, head high and still blushing, but determined. “And I still want you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas seemed surprised, then pleased, then he narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to Dean. “You read it? All of it? In one night?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“All of it,” Dean said. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Castiel didn’t seem entirely convinced. “Then tell me, what’s the purpose of orgasm training?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean blushed brighter, and forced himself to not squirm. “To, um, teach an omega that pleasure belongs to their Alpha. And pleasure is the Alpha’s to enjoy or gift or deny however he should want.” His cock twitched at his own words, quite interested. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s eyebrows rose, and he nodded in appreciation. “And why does the author recommend using objectification?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean cleared his throat and looked at his feet, face burning hotter and not quite able to look Cas in the eye. “To, uh, to teach an omega they are the property of their Alpha. That an omega should enjoy existing purely for the benefit of their Alpha, whether that benefit should be pleasure, or, um… breeding.” Dean squirmed as he spoke, mortified by how his body was reacting to such extreme statements. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel seemed impressed, and then his eyes dilated slightly. “You’re aroused,” he said, softly, scenting the air. “This turns you on. Imagining what it would be like to be owned.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean squirmed and continued to blush, but he held his head up right. “Yeah, so? I told you. I want you.” He managed to force himself to meet Castiel’s eyes, trying to convince him of his sincerity. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel leaned back, biting his lip to hide a smile. “Go sit down. And take your book,” he said, pushing it back towards him. “You should reread the chapter on claiming. Particularly the section on mating laws. There will be a quiz later.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean nodded quickly, grabbing the book and clutching it to his chest. “Okay, yeah, sure.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel cleared his throat and raised a single eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean blushed. “Sorry. Yes, Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel smiled. “Good boy. Go sit and read.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s stomach flipped at the praise and he quickly hurried away before he could embarrass himself any further. He did as he was told, sitting at his usual table and opening the book to the chapter on claiming. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even over here, Dean could still catch Castiel’s scent. He realized it likely lingered throughout the building, a subtle way for the Alpha to mark his territory. It made him feel like he was surrounded by Castiel in a way that felt safe. Dean wondered if the Alpha’s home was the same.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first section of the chapter was all about the actual claiming event. The author recommended an approach that was rough and dominant, but that also included a focus on pleasure for the omega. The author stressed that omegas imprint on the pleasure they receive from their Alpha during the act of claiming, and it will instill a permanent craving for that pleasure ever after. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s cock was fully erect by the time he finished that section and started on the section about laws. It was almost more embarrassing that the legal stuff didn’t do much to take the edge off. Why was the sentence <em>‘The laws that govern Omega ownership are not all that different from the laws that govern pet ownership’</em> so damn arousing? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The front door chimed and Dean was distracted from the book. He looked up to see two men walk through the door: an Alpha with an omega at his side. The omega was collared and wearing a pair of pink shorts with a simple white tee shirt, and the Alpha held a leash in his hand that was clipped to the omega’s collar. The Alpha walked over to a book shelf and started to browse, and the omega stayed perfectly at his side, only moving to take his own leash when the Alpha passed it to him to hold while he was flipping through the pages of a book. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like what you see?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean jumped in surprise at Castiel’s voice behind him, then blushed. “Um, they look like a nice couple.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They are,” Castiel said, stepping a little closer to Dean’s back. “The Alpha is a friend of my brother’s. His omega is well trained and very devoted to him. Some people look down on traditional couples, or pity the omegas.” Castiel leaned over to speak softly in Dean’s ear. “But clearly some omegas crave such a life.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean realized Castiel’ was looking over his shoulder and down at his very erect cock tenting his jeans. Dean blushed bright red and covered it with his hands. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel straightened and pulled a chair back from the table, sitting across from Dean. He leaned in and spoke lowly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s what you can expect, if you give yourself to me. I want to be clear.” Castiel’s eyes were intense. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A collar and leash?” Dean asked, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A collar, yes. Sometimes a leash, if it suits me or you need it.” Castiel’s eyes were laser focused on Dean’s. “Your entire life will revolve around me. I will pull you out of school. You won’t be allowed to work. You will be kept by my side at all times. You will belong to me in every way possible.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s cock throbbed and his face burned. He licked his lips, his heart pounding and his inner omega <em>screaming</em> at him to throw himself at Castiel’s feet. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The word ‘no’ will no longer be in your vocabulary. You will do as you are told.” Castiel’s eyes pinned him in place. His face softened into a fond smile. “I will also love you, and provide for you. You will not want for affection, or anything else for that matter.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean blushed for a new reason, squirming a little, at a loss for words. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I will put your obedience and submission on display, everyone will know how well trained and well dominated you are.” Castiel’s eyes flashed arousal. “And I will breed you. Many times.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean let out an involuntary squeak and squirmed more, his cock aching. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel got to his feet, looking down at Dean’s lap again. “Go to the bathroom and take care of that. If you’re going to give yourself to me, it needs to be with a clear mind.” He straightened, his own pants slightly bulging as he walked away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Still blushing, Dean shoved his book in his bag and got up, using his bag to hide is obvious erection as he hurried to the bathroom. He’d never been more grateful that their small town library only had single occupancy bathrooms. He hurried into the omega restroom and slammed and locked the door, leaning heavily against the sink. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Without any hesitation, Dean unbuttoned his pants and shoved his hand down the front, taking his hard cock in hand and starting to stroke. His cock throbbed and strained to full hardness in response. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean couldn’t help but think of Castiel as he jerked himself off. He imagined himself with Cas, just the way he’d watched that pair. He imagined himself collared and perfectly obedient for his Alpha. He put his free hand at his throat, imagining the weight of a heavy collar. He imagined Castiel standing behind him, buckling a collar snuggly around his neck—</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was all it took, Dean came hard into his hand with a long groan, waves of intense pleasure washing over him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean slumped against the sink for a minute, catching his breath. Finally he straightened up, washing his hands in the sink and fixing his pants. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Opening the bathroom door, Dean stepped out into the hall and froze when he saw Cas there, leaning against the far wall. “Um, hi.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel smiled softly. “Sorry. Just wanted to make sure nobody got any ideas. The scent of your arousal is very inviting.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean turned bright red. “You, uh, you can smell that from out here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I could smell it from the front desk,” Castiel said with a small smirk. His expression shifted to one of concern. “Your parents really let you wonder around town on your own? You smell amazing and you’re so pretty, don’t they worry some random Alpha will claim you on the street?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean couldn’t help but smile when Cas called him pretty. He shrugged off the question. “General shitty parenting, I suppose. My dad doesn’t care, I think he’s hoping I’ll get myself claimed so he doesn’t have to look after me anymore. And my mom is kinda dead.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s expression darkened as Dean described his father, then softened at the mention of his mother. “I’m sorry to hear that. I know how it feels, my father passed about 10 years ago. Do you have any siblings?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just my older brother, Sam,” Dean said. “He’s the only one left who actually cares, but he’s away at school in California. He’s always telling me to stay home and be safe, but obviously I don’t listen.” Dean cracked a smile and shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel frowned a little, and he stepped up into Dean’s space, tipping Dean’s chin up with a finger and stroking his cheek with his thumb.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean froze, staring at Castiel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas just continue to gaze at him, a fond smile and a considering expression on his face. Finally he spoke. “Well, it sounds like you need someone to take care of you, don’t you, little omega?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean let out a soft whine as need instantly bloomed in his belly, and he nodded quickly. “Yes, Alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s eyes were dark, and he seemed to be holding himself back. “I want you to sit at your table and finish reading the section of your book on the laws of claiming.” Castiel’s eyes flashed. “If you decide that you want to be owned by me, then stay while I close up. If you’re still inside the building after I’ve locked the doors, I will know you are mine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean quivered in anticipation of that promise. “Yes, Alpha,” he breathed, almost a whisper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go, now,” Castiel said, taking a full step back from Dean. “Before I lose my resolve and take you right here.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, Alpha,” Dean repeated, and hurried down the hall, back to his table. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean sat and pulled out his book, trying to focus on reading as he’d been told. But he already knew he wasn’t going to leave. He tried to read.</span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">
      <em>The laws that govern Omega ownership are not all that different from the laws that govern pet ownership. Legally, a mated omega is property, the same as a dog. And while there are laws that govern the care and treatment of omegas, much like animals, they are ultimately property and Alphas have the legal right to treat them as such.</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean realized he’d been staring at the same paragraph for a half hour. That paragraph should terrify him, it should send him running. But it didn’t. It made his inner omega scream with want, it made him flush with desire and it made his cock ache. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s voice came over the intercom speakers. “The library will be closing in 15 minutes, please bring your books to the front counter if you wish to check them out.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean looked over at the front counter and saw Castiel looking right at him, blue eyes challenging. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean just went back to his book. He was excited and a little scared, but he wasn’t leaving. He kept reading. </span>
</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p1">
    <span class="s1">
      <em>An Alpha may govern their omega’s entire life. In a traditional relationship, the Alpha chooses how their omega should dress and behave. The Alpha enjoys the pleasures of using their omega as they see fit. And of course the Alpha chooses when and how often to breed their omega. The laws of omega ownership permit any Alpha to train their mated omega to serve them in such a lifestyle. </em>
    </span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel’s five minute warning came and went. The last patrons filed out of the building. Dean still didn’t move. He kept his eyes on the book, too nervous to look at Castiel. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The library is now closed.” Castiel’s voice rumbled low over the speakers, Dean could hear the Alpha’s arousal in his tone. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean forced himself to look up at Cas, Dean’s face reflecting a mix of fear, excitement, and determination. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Cas stared back for a long moment, eyes dark. Then he turned and crossed the lobby in determined strides. When he reached the front doors he stilled for a long moment, his back to Dean. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The loud <em>thunk</em> of the lock turning echoed through the silent library, and Dean froze as a rush of desire passed through him at the sound. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was it. Dean was going to belong to Castiel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Claiming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter kinks: Claiming, claiming bite, rough sex, very mild dubious consent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean stared at Castiel’s back for what felt like ages. Finally, the Alpha turned and looked at him. His eyes were dark and his gaze pinned Dean in place with the focus of a predator, and Dean shivered in his chair, frozen, excited and scared.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel started to move, striding across the room with confidence, until he was standing towering over Dean where he sat. He bent over slightly and braced one hand on the back of Dean’s chair and the other on the desk, bracketing him in. Dean stared up at him, breathing faster and at a loss for words. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really are so pretty,” Castiel murmured, still looking at Dean. “You are going to be so much fun to train.” Castiel dipped his head lower and pressed a firm kiss to Dean’s lips. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean melted into the kiss, his lips falling open and letting Cas take the lead. He hummed in pleasure as Castiel deepened the kiss, then frowned when the Alpha pulled away just as suddenly. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean yelped in surprise when Cas suddenly grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him roughly up out of his chair and then pushed him down on the table, face down and bent over. Desire rushed through Dean at the rough handling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is what you’ve been hoping for, isn’t it?” Castiel asked, standing behind Dean he kept one hand firmly on the back of his neck to keep him pinned down, while his free hand pushed up the back of Dean’s shirt and stroked the soft skin there. “You’ve been coming in here, watching me, and wishing one day I would just bend you over this table and claim you right here. Isn’t that true?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean whimpered and blushed bright pink, embarrassed that Cas had seen through him so easily. “Yes, Alpha,” he gasped out, squirming a little as desire continued to build. He realized he was pushing his ass up in offering for the older man, his body reacting on instinct without his input. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good omegas crave this,” Castiel murmured, his hand moving lower to squeeze Dean’s ass through his jeans, then teased his fingers between the cheeks of Dean’s ass and started to rub circles right on Dean’s hole through the denim. “Good omegas want to be claimed and fucked. Is that what you want, Dean?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean moaned and squirmed, trying to get more friction between his ass and Castiel’s teasing fingers. He could feel himself getting wet from the touch. “Yes, Alpha, please,” he whimpered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Please, what?” Castiel asked, casually, fingers pressing harder as he continued to rub Dean through his jeans. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s face burned red. “Please, I want to be claimed and fucked, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you do,” Castiel murmured, still rubbing. “You’re so wet I can already feel it soaking through your jeans. So tell me, what does that book of yours say about claiming? Should I get you nice and worked open with these fingers?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean whined and squirmed. “No, Alpha. The book says your cock should be the first thing in my ass.” He face was so hot, and he absolutely ached with need. “So that I imprint on your cock and learn it belongs inside me, Alpha.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good boy, you’ve been studying hard,” Castiel said, letting go of him long enough to grab Dean’s jeans with both hands and yank them down hard, without unbuttoning them, leaving them snug around Dean’s thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean moaned and squirmed, feeling a rush of desire from being stripped and he could feel his hole leaking, ready and eager. He heard the sound of Castiel’s belt and zipper, and then he felt the thick head of the Alpha’s cock tease between his ass cheeks. He groaned and pushed his ass up, wanting to spread his legs open to offer himself, but his jeans held him snug. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel just chuckled and teased the tip of his cock up and down the slit of Dean’s ass, then moved closer until his hips nearly touched Dean’s and let the length of his thick cock nestle between Dean’s cheeks and thrust gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean whined, desperate to feel that cock <em>inside</em> him, not just grinding against his ass. “Please, Alpha! Please… Please fuck me!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So needy,” Castiel said with a chuckle, still grinding on Dean’s ass. Then he stopped, and he grabbed Dean’s shirt and yanked it off, before doing the same with his jeans, not stopping until Dean was fully naked. “Much better. You can spread your legs open now, little omega, I know you want to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean let out a long whine and opened his legs wide, until only his tip toes could touch the ground. He was about to beg again when he felt the tip Castiel’s cock at his entrance again, only this time the thick head was pushing inside him, making Dean whine for a whole new reason. Castiel’s cock was thick and Dean was as tight as any virgin ever was, and the pleasure and pain of being forced open was blinding. He let out a long moan and his body produced more slick, easing the way for Cas. The Alpha pulled out a little bit before thrusting in firmly, sinking in a little deeper as Dean keened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You feel that, little omega?” Castiel murmured, pinning Dean to the table with both hands on the small of Dean’s back. “It might hurt at first, but your body knows it’s right. Your body knows you belong to me.” He pulled out and thrust in hard again, gaining another inch into Dean’s ass. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean let out a long, keening moan as Cas slowly, steadily, <em>firmly,</em> worked his way into Dean’s ass. He’d pull out nice and slow then <em>thrust</em> in, give Dean a moment to adjust, then repeat, gaining an inch of depth each time. Finally, Dean cried out and moaned loud as Castiel bottomed out with a final hard thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like that, little omega? So nice and full, just like you’re supposed to be,” Castiel said, rubbing Dean’s back. Then without waiting for Dean’s reply he pulled out and start to fuck Dean properly, his hips slapping against Dean’s ass as he pounded into him, asserting his dominance as he claimed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean gasped and whimpered, overwhelmed by the intensity, his whole body going limp in natural submission to Castiel’s punishing cock. It hurt, but it also sent bright waves of pleasure through his whole body. Castiel took each of his arms in a tight grip while he continued to fuck him, and Dean could only moan in pleasure at the rough treatment. His body was already adapting, his ass opening up for Castiel’s cock and the pain fading.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, good little omega,” Castiel said, voice rough and short of breath. “Your body is learning that you belong to me. Your instincts are imprinting on this, this is what you will crave for the rest of your life. To be fucked hard and dominated by your mate.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean moaned at Castiel’s words, he could feel the truth of it settling into his bones. Castiel’s cock pounded into his ass, hard and sharp, and his body was more than adjusting to it. It felt incredible, his cock was hard and leaking and his whole body was humming with desire. This was how he was meant to be used, this was right, this was perfect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then Cas changed the angle of this thrusts and start to drive firmly into Dean’s prostate, and he screamed at the sudden, blinding pleasure. He could already feel Castiel’s knot swelling, stretching Dean’s rim open wider with each pounding thrust. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Feels good to be fucked hard, doesn’t it, little omega?” Cas teased, voice deep and breathing hard. “You’re going to feel even better when you’re knotted.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean could only moan in agreement. God he wanted that knot, wanted to feel full and owned. God, he wanted to be <em>bred</em>. He lamented that he wasn’t in heat, that Castiel couldn’t breed him right here and now, claim him fully and make his belly swell with their pups. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel continued to pound into Dean, his heavy balls slapping sharply against Dean with each thrust, his swelling knot stretching his rim open more and more as each thrust pounded on his tight hole. Castiel was determined to force Dean’s tight ass to take his knot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean could only whimper and moan, his mind swimming with the overwhelming pleasure of being claimed, his body limp in total submission. His pleasure only grew as Castiel’s thick knot stretched his entrance a little more with each sharp thrust, the impossible girth of it smacking Dean’s sensitive rim as the Alpha fucked him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then suddenly with one particularly punishing thrust, Castiel’s cock drove deep into Dean’s body and his massive knot shoved past Dean’s rim and sunk in deep. Dean keened in bone deep pleasure as Castiel switched to fast, shallow thrusts, his giant knot now stretching Dean open from the inside and catching on the inside of Dean’s rim as Cas continued to fuck him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, good little omega,” Castiel praised, breathing hard, his voice dripping with deep satisfaction as he claimed his mate. “You’re mine now. Tell me who owns you,” he ordered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Castiel owns me,” Dean gasped out, without a moment of hesitation. His own cock ached with the need to cum, his body pleased with his own submission to his Alpha’s order. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I do,” Castiel growled, and without further warning he bent over, his chest pressed to Dean’s back, and bit down hard on the back of Dean’s neck. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean screamed in pleasure at the mating bite and instantly a blinding orgasm rushed through his body, far beyond any he’d ever experienced. He could only moan and pant as wave after wave of incredible pleasure passed through him, Castiel’s cock delivering several more sharp thrusts before he finally slammed in deep and stilled, his knot pulsing and releasing a flood of hot cum. The final claim, Dean was now marked inside and out. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean moaned and whimpered as the orgasm lingered, not fading until Castiel finally released the skin of his neck from between his teeth. He could tell that Castiel had broken skin, that a very visibly claiming mark would remain, but Dean felt no pain from the bite, only a glow of pleasure. His mind was fuzzy, clouded from desire and a flood of new instincts, and he absently thought the book was very right about imprinting. He could already feel his mind and body re-centering itself around Castiel. His Alpha. His Mate. His whole world. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s middle and pulled him up off the desk before sitting down on the chair behind him, bringing Dean along, still tied to his knot. His knot continued to pulse, steadily filling Dean with more and more of his seed. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean moaned softly as he was settled on Castiel’s lap, the knew angle making him sink down even further on Castiel’s large cock and thick knot. The knot pressed firmly against Dean’s prostate, making him keenly aware of each little twitch as Castiel continued to steadily fill him up. Dean whimpered and tried to grind on the Alpha’s cock, greedy and wanting another orgasm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Be still,” Castiel ordered, calm and yet firm. He rested a large hand on Dean’s stomach, the other wrapped tight around him, holding him in place. “I think one orgasm is more than enough reward for my good little omega.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean whined in protest and squirmed a little more before he managed to force himself to stop. “Yes, Alpha,” he whimpered, breathing hard from his orgasm and the pleasant torture of sitting still on Castiel’s wonderful knot.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We are going to work on that,” Castiel murmured, a promise and a threat, even as he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind Dean’s ear. “I will not tolerate hesitation in your obedience.” He chuckled softly. “However, I know it’s hard for an omega to control themselves on their very first knot. Does it feel good, little omega? Feel good to be stuffed full, just as you were meant to be?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean moaned and nodded, letting his head fall back on Castiel’s shoulder, nearly panting as he struggled to stay still, and he whine as Castiel’s knot continued to pulse right on his most sensitive spot. “Yes, Alpha, so good,” he gasped, “love being so full, oh God, it feels so good…”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel chuckled. “Focus on that feeling. This is your reward for being an obedient omega. If you can be a good boy and do exactly as you’re told, I will reward you with regular knots, just as your body craves.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dean’s head was spinning again and he could only moan in response. Yes, that was all he wanted. He just wanted to be good for his Alpha so he could have this, so he could be fucked and filled, so he could be used for the pleasure of his wonderful mate. It was all he wanted in this moment, his pleasure filled mind unable to think of anything else. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Whatever Castiel wanted, Dean was going to do it, eagerly. If it meant more of this incredible feeling, he would let Castiel mold him into whatever he wanted him to be. He would be Castiel’s perfect omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Castiel chuckled at Dean’s wanton response. “I’m going to have so much fun with you,” he murmured, both a promise and a warning. “So much fun…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please comment to request kinks you'd like to see in this story (the chapter names in the book Dean is reading is a preview of first kinks to come.)</p><p>Want to submit a prompt, or just follow me/support me? <a href="https://linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas">Visit my link tree @ linktr.ee/omegadeanlovesalphacas.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>